


Lovely

by wheatfud



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, ムーミン | Moomin (Anime 1969)
Genre: Based off of 60s because I live for soft baldkin gosh dangit, Cuddles, Established Snufmin, Hugs, One (1) second of angst, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only they/them/theirs In this, i usually write angst but I couldn’t do that to my children again, just one, moomee hug snufkee, nuzzles, snufkin is called by they/them and he/him, snufkin loves the cuddles a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatfud/pseuds/wheatfud
Summary: The sound of the wind blowing on the colourful autumn trees reminded Moomintroll of the inevitable. He took this as a chance to look at his love; snufkin’s eyes were closed, focused on their playing.“I assume you’re going to leave soon..” Moomintroll said sadly, low enough that it you could guess he didn’t want to say it at all. Snufkin only opened one of their eyes, looking in the distance, thinking on what to say.“Of course, I will. But don’t seem so sad on it, we still have a few days.” They added, soon after going back to  distractedly fiddling with the strings on their guitar. Like they didn’t want to talk about it.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes:
> 
> 1) me and a friend discussed the idea of this, so I thank them and that conversation for this to happen!! (If you ever see this specific posting hullo!!!!)
> 
> 2) English is not my first language, and I wrote this at midnight- 1 am, if there are any mistakes I’ll kindly go over and fix!

It is not much when the two got to be on their own, but when they did, it was a time they cherished; enjoying the company of each other, often in silence. 

Snufkin would peacefully play their guitar, no particular tune in mind (Though, there was a certain string of music they always ended up to anyway.) Moomintroll would sit by them, humming along, most likely making wreaths of flowers to dawn on him and his love’s head. 

The sound of the wind blowing on the colourful autumn trees reminded Moomintroll of the inevitable. He took this as a chance to look at his love; snufkin’s eyes were closed, focused on their playing.

“I assume you’re going to leave soon..” Moomintroll said sadly, low enough that it you could guess he didn’t want to say it at all. Snufkin only opened one of their eyes, looking in the distance, thinking on what to say.  
“Of course, I will. But don’t seem so sad on it, we still have a few days.” They added, soon after going back to distractedly fiddling with the strings on their guitar. Like they didn’t want to talk about it. 

Startling Snufkin, Moomintroll gets up from his spot and walks towards them, now sitting awfully close, leaning his head on Snufkin’s shoulder. Snufkin’s face became a smidge of pink, and they were unable to focus on continuing the song, hands shaking a bit and losing their pacing.

Moomintroll wrapped his arms around Snufkin, secure, but not enough that they couldn’t back away. Of course, Snufkin knows no reason why they would want to back away, they’d stay like this forever if it was possible. (Of course, they wouldn’t admit to this, for embarrassment is very much a factor.)

“I love you. I love you so much, and I thought you should know..”

Oh. Oh. Moomintroll started to nuzzle Snufkin’s face, which became quite a bit red at the notion. At this, they broke.

Snufkin swiftly placed their guitar on the side, and tightly hugged moomintroll, causing him to make a sound of surprise. With both Snufkin’s legs and arms wrapped around moomintroll, practically snuggled up to a ball of fluff, there was no way they could hide the purr that came from their throat, harmonising with the sound of Moomintroll’s laughter.

Exchanging in a moomin kiss, both of them truly loved being near each other, whether it be enjoying the silence, enough to hear each other’s breathing, or like this, embraced together in pure adoration.

And finally, with a dazed, shaky smile, and a voice a tad bit higher than they would like it to be, Snufkin replied,

“I love you too, Moomin.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time ACTUALLY writing and finishing (keyword - finish) a fanfic of these two, but I like it. Also I had no idea what to title it, so I choose “lovely” because they are lovely.


End file.
